Nobody Knows Your Heart
by SayakaSaphira
Summary: Fang can't take much more of this, this chasing and being chased, the real parents being a mystery... and he can't tell anyone. He doesn't need to. Max is there for him. Songfic.


A/N: Ok, peoples, this is my first Maximum Ride fanfiction and I know it's a little OOC, but I was trying here! I love Max/Fang, cause they're just soo cute! Even if Max is slightly older than Fang... :giggle: Anyway, here it is! My first fic! Please read, review if you want, but no flames please. They will be fed to my shikigami, Artemis.

SayakaSaphira

_**Nobody Knows Your Heart**_

**Max's P.O.V.**

_In the moonlight I felt your heart_

I awoke at the sound of footsteps, padding quietly across the wooden floor of our house. I pretended to still be asleep and the person walked by me, towards the door. I opened my eyes slightly, just wide enough to see a figure with dark wings open the door, suddenly bathed in moonlight. I recognized him enough. It was Fang. What was he doing up so late?

He didn't seem to notice I was watching him as he silently walked outside and closed the door behind him. I didn't catch a good look of his face, but I could've sworn I saw a streak of water make its way down his moon shone face. Was he crying? Why? I don't think I'd ever seen Fang cry.

_Quiver like a bowstring's pulse_

I threw off my bed sheet and quietly made my way towards the door, careful not the disturb the flock. Iggy stirred a bit, but didn't wake up. I opened the door quietly and slipped outside. I looked around wildly for Fang, spotting him almost immediately at the cliff's edge. His black wings were outstretched to their full length and his back was to me. I could almost feel a sadness drifting off of him in small ripples. I felt my heart break. No, I _heard _my heart break at that.

_In the moon's pure light, you looked at me_

As if he, Fang, had heard my shattering heart, he looked back at me. His face was calm, but serious and the trickle of water wasn't there. Had I imagined it altogether? He looked a little surprised to see me, but said nothing and turned back around. His wings didn't begin to flap as I expected they would. He was just ignoring me. No, he was hiding something. I was sure of it. And I was gonna find out what he was keeping from me.

I began to walk towards him. I was able to get within five feet of him when he said in a small whisper of a voice, "Go away."

_Nobody knows your heart_

I stayed where I was. He was not getting off that easily. I hesitated, the opened my mouth and said, just as quietly as he had, "I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong."

He didn't turn around. Instead, he sighed and a cloud overhead rolled in front of the moon, taking away most of my light. I heard his voice again, this time saying, "There's nothing wrong, Max. Go back to bed. I just need fresh air."

"Dammit, Fang, you know I hate it when you lie to me!" I practically shouted.

That made him face me.

_When the sun is gone I see you_

I bit my lip and realized that my eyes were beginning to sting with tears. The look on Fang's face made me want to throw myself into his arms, sobbing uncontrollably.

His face was set darkly, eyes calm, but hard. I realized there _was _a trickle of water going down his pale cheek. The cloud above rolled past the moon, illuminating the fallen tear like it was a crystal marking, set into place. I couldn't move my gaze from his face. He crossed his arms.

_Beautiful and haunting, but cold_

"You want to know what's wrong with me? Fine. It's everything that's happened. The Erasers, our parents, your suicide, this forever running away thing. I can't take it anymore. I'm sure you can tolerate it, but not me. I came out tonight in hopes of my own suicide. It seems that the flock, especially you, would be better off without me."

My breath caught in my chest. Thank God I came out here, or I would've lost Fang for sure.

_Like the blade of a knife, so sharp, so sweet_

"Fang, that's not true. We need you. _I _need you. You're important to us, important to me."

_Nobody knows your heart_

"You know nothing about me, so you don't know what you're talking about!" Fang shouted back, then I realized that he had more tears running down his face. His hard eyes grew soft and his wings unfurled, stretching out and gleaming in the moonlight. He ran back to the cliff's edge and jumped off.

My breath caught in my throat and I ran to the edge, intent on jumping after him. I saw his figure rise with a strong beat of his beautiful dark wings. I unfurled my own wings and jumped off the cliff, catching the slightest gust of wind to propel me after him.

I was flying for hours, trying to catch up to Fang. I didn't want him to do this. I needed him by my side. He was not going away from us. I had nearly lost Iggy and I won't loose another member of the flock. Then, all of a sudden, Fang's wings folded and he dropped like a stone the forest below. I gasped and dove after him.

_All of your sorrow, grief and pain_

It was as if I could feel all his emotions as he fell and me, falling after him. His feelings were a blanket that fell after him. Sadness, grief, pain, sorrow, anger, frustration, overwhelming sense of hurt. I reached out and grabbed him around the waist, pulling him up into the air before he hit the forest below us.

_Locked away in the forest of the night_

He didn't fight me, for which I was grateful. He was like a broken doll in my arms, fragile and unable to move. His emotions were gone, replaced fully by a full on force of sadness. I heard a small sigh escape his lips and his wings folded even tighter against his back.

I flew us over to a secluded cliff I had old no one else about and set Fang down under a large oak tree thirty feet from the edge. He kept his head down, not quite meeting my eyes. I decided to be patient with him. It could take a while. After an hour or two, Fang looked up at me. "Why did you save me?"

_Your secret heart belongs to the world_

I drew in a breath and said slowly, carefully, "Fang, you're my friend, a member of the flock. We help each other."

He shook his head. I lay a hand on his shoulder and continued. "Now, please Fang, tell me what's wrong."

_Of the things that sigh in the dark_

Fang sighed and whispered, "I can't explain it. All we've done, the Erasers, the white coats, everything… It's so much to deal with. We never get any peace. And my feelings are confusing."

"You're feelings? On what's happening?" I asked softly.

He shook his head again. "Not only that. My parents."

I let out a soft "Oh."

Fang looked ready to cry. His eyes were glazed over in the moonlight and his shoulders began to shake. I don't know what made me do it. Maybe my own feelings for Fang, but I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and leaned him into me.

_Oh the things that cry in the dark_

That was when it happened. Fang broke down. Right there in my arms. He was actually here, crying in my arms, in the middle of the night, under the full silver moon. My surprise turned to worry as I rubbed his back soothingly and whispered sweet nothingness to him. It seemed to help, so I continued doing it.

I comforted him that night.

Under the pale full moon.

As he cried his heart out to me.

Our one night together.

No one knew.

And we kept it that way.

Just like we would keep other.


End file.
